An Angel, A Man, and A Bear! Oh, My
by Celestial Starlet
Summary: This is the story of the day of when Rosalie met Emmett.


**A/N **This is a story of how I think Emmet and Rosalie met. Read and Review, please. :)

* * *

I still remember the day so well. Earlier that day, I had told Esme that I was going out to hunt. Afterwards, I arrived in the forest, getting ready to kill a bear. It was then that a piercing shriek entered the air.

It caused me to flinch. I thought I had been all alone in the forest. After the scream, I listened more carefully, and then I heard shallow, quick breaths. They were filled with pain and fear.

What can I say? I was curious. I followed the sound until there was a small clearing, and I positioned myself behind a tree so that whatever was there wouldn't see me. In the clearing was a massive grizzly bear that was mauling a boy.

No, it wasn't a boy. It was a man. He had to be eighteen, give or take. The bear obscured my view of the man. I felt myself gasp when the bear moved slightly to the side.

He… He… I couldn't think of words that could describe him well. His face had a boyish innocence, a face that such a muscular man shouldn't have. When the bear lifted its colossal paw to take a swipe at the man, he grimaced. As he did so, I could see his dimples that indented his face.

Henry. This man… He was like Vera's little Henry. Tears started to form at in my eyes. Henry was part of my old life. Could I make this 'Henry' part of my new one?

The man screeched, and the paw came down, slicing the man's arm. He let out a sharp intake of air. I flinched like I had been the one that was hurt.

My brain realized what I was going to do before I did. _Selfish! _It screamed at me. _Why would you put anyone else through this torture? _I ignored my better judgment. _Selfish, selfish, selfish._

Reaching to the tree limbs above me, I broke off a branch. When it snapped, the man and bear glanced up at me. The bear didn't give me a second thought, but the man continued to stare. I wished at that moment I could read his mind, like Edward. Then, I wouldn't have to wonder what was going through his head as he watched me.

Creeping up to the bear, I aimed my branch at it. I pulled my arm back, made sure the bear wasn't about to move, and threw the pseudo-spear. I missed.

"Crap," I muttered. Before I turned to get another branch, I saw that the man was… Grinning? How could anyone grin like that when they were going to die? For some reason that was beyond me, this annoyed me. With my irritation clouding my mind, I didn't pay attention to the branch I was breaking off from the tree.

It surprised both me and the man when the entire tree started to sway. To my horror, I had uprooted the whole thing. "Crap," I complained again. Lucky for me, the tree wasn't full grown and therefore not that huge.

Deciding that I didn't have enough time to put the tree back, I swung my arm around the tree trunk and made it horizontal. With one blow of the tree, I managed to send the bear flying. Luckily, I had killed the bear and didn't need the tree anymore.

I set the tree to the side very carefully. Then, I ran to where the man was and to look at his wounds. When I sat beside him, I realized he was looking at me with slightly awed eyes. I half expected him to say something, but he just continued to stare at me.

It only took me one glimpse to see that he had been fatally injured. His right arm was completely marred, and I didn't have to be Carlisle to know that his left leg was broken. His neck was twisted at an angle, and I briefly wondered if it was broken, too. Probably.

With one swift movement, I scooped him into my arms, and I turned to take him home. I started to run, and once we were at a superhuman pace, I glanced down at him. He was staring at me, completely amazed. Finally I was filled with irritation with his staring and I snapped at him. "What?"

He blinked at my tone and blushed somewhat. It made him even cuter. "Nothing, it's just… You are so…"

I swear, if he said anything about my looks, I was going to dump him and leave him to die alone. I didn't need anyone one else who worshipped me for something so superficial.

"Sweet," He finally finished. I was so shocked by this that I stopped running altogether.

"What?"

He grinned up at me, and then grimaced. He was obviously in pain. "Not just anyone can pick up a tree like that and fend off a bear, and it turns out you did it for me." After a moment, he frowned. "Aren't I… I dunno, heavy?"

I laughed. "No, not really," I chuckled. I smiled gently at him and began taking him to Carlisle again. "I'm Rosalie."

"Rosalie… I'm Emmett." After a brief pause, his gaze turned thoughtful and he peered up at me. "Are you… Are you taking me to Heaven?"

This surprised me and also made me feel guilty. Here he was, thinking I was taking him to his final resting place when I was really taking him to… I shuddered, and he took this as a no. "Oh…" He looked sad. "Then you aren't coming with me?"

I smiled gently at him. "I'm coming with you, wherever you go," I promised.

"Then it most certainly is Heaven, and this must mean you're my angel." Emmett smiled goofily at me.

Finally, we arrived at my home. Without missing a beat, I broke down the door with my foot, not bothering to put down Emmet.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "Come here."

He shortly entered the hallway and eyed the broken door warily. Then he noticed Emmett. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Save him." Carlisle nodded once and turned to take care of this Emmett.

* * *

Through the days of agony that came next, I sat by Emmett's side. Never once did he complain about the pain, and whenever he opened his eyes, he'd look at me, as if checking to see if I was still there. After he was turned and was explained to about his new life, he only grinned as if he was excited about it.

"You crazy man!" I joked later. "How can you be excited that you're a monster?"

"No, it's not that I'm crazy about," Emmett explained to me, taking my hand in his. "It's the fact that I get to spend eternity with my angel."


End file.
